Arguments
by MaziMe
Summary: With being Mokuba's best friend (and art buddy), Serenity is always hanging out at the mansion. But when Kaiba ends up taking his "Joey the mutt" jokes too far, chaos ensues as Serenity decides to argue about the problem, night and day! Silentshipping. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Serenity was in a trance. Not the kind of trance Marik would put you under, but a trance none the less. The music floated throughout the large room, filling her being with tranquility and peace. She slowly spun, holding her arms out as if she was a spinning top. "I am a beautiful butterfly, floating and fluttering in the wind. My wings hold me in the air, my body not having to fight the fierce win-"

"What are you doing?"

The music stopped. She abruptly turned. Her eyes were full of fright; she wasn't meant to be here alone! The room was one of Mokuba's art rooms and she decided to calm herself with a slow dance. Until Kaiba walked in.

"Do I have to repeat myself? What are you doing?" His eyes were full of hatred for the girl in front of him. All she was, was a disgusting little mongrel. She was nothing. Just like her mutt brother. And now, she decided to barge into his brother's art room, flailing her arms around like a dying dog.

"I... I was just w-waiting for... Mokuba s-"

"Why would Mokuba want to see you? You're a mongrel!"

She gasped. "I'm not a mongrel Kaiba! Why do you always say these things?" Her eyes were still their innocent doe-like shape and showed such naïveness, that Kaiba almost felt sorry for her; Wheeler really did keep her under lock and key! How old was she? Sixteen? Fifteen?

"I only say those things because I'm a truthful man. You and your family are just a bunch of dogs, don't you know that? But then again, I bet your mutt brother covers the mirrors with photos and blackmailed your friends to call you beautiful." He smirked at her hurt expression.

Tears were beginning to form in the corners of her hazel orbs. "Kaiba, take it back! Stop being such a child! I bet my life that Joey would make at least a truce with you if you were at least a little more civil with him," she murmured.

Kaiba scoffed. Who did she think she was? An angel, preaching towards every single living thing she came across? "You little bitch. You shouldn't be barking. Now get back on all fours and run back to your kennel. Dirty little mutt. I don't need you ruining my brand new carpets."

That was it! For years she'd heard his taunting and teasing towards Joey. Now he chose her? For god's sake, she was nineteen years old and still needed her big brother to sort out her arguments! Time to take action. "Look Kaiba. I've had enough of you and your fighting with my brother. I can't take it anymore! You are just so arrogant and conceited and... You just make me want to blow up!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really...?"

"Yes. Really."

Her eyebrows furrowed and her shoulders hunched in such a way that Kaiba couldn't help but think, _'She's actually quite cute!'_

Serenity blushed. "What did you say?!"

His eyes widened. "Did I just say that aloud?"

"Yes. You did Kaiba," she whispered.

* * *

**Bambi: A lickle story I thought of when I was having a convo with LadyRitsu about how Serenity would act in an argument. Lady used the famous quote from Mohammed Ali, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." I think she'd use childish words since she's so freakin' ****naïve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

"Hey Seto! Hey Serenity! Why are you two blushing?" Mokuba strolled into the room with a bag full of brusho ink, paintbrushes and small canvases. At the tender age of fourteen, Mokuba was quite the artist and had made at least six award winning masterpieces.

Kaiba's blush jumped off his face the second Mokuba entered the room and glared at Serenity. **"We're** not. **She** is." He stormed out of the room as fast as he could; those papers wouldn't sign themselves!

"What's up with him?" Mokuba sent Serenity a confused look.

"W-well... I was dancing... A-and..." She faltered.

"And?"

"And then Kaiba came in. Umm... He started to call me a mongrel and then he started on Joey and everyone else. Then I had a little outbur-"

Mokuba laughed. "You?! You shouted at Seto? As if 'Ren!"

Serenity's blush started acting up again and she looked down in shame. "Well, I'd had enough of him!"

He sobered up a little and placed the bag of equipment onto the desk next to him. "'Ren... As much as I think Seto needs a good kick up the butt, I don't think you're the person to give it to him. After all, you are Serenity Wheeler!"

She shot him an incredulous look. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"

He strolled up to, placing his hand on her shoulders. He was about an inch taller than her now and this annoyed Serenity to no end; **everyone** was taller than her! She stood at five foot three and her thin, hourglass figure didn't help!

"Serenity, you're known for being quiet, nice and as Duke would put it, kitten-like. And I know that one day you'll burst. But I don't think you should burst out on Seto. You know what he's like! Joey, Tristan, Duke and Téa are already in his bad books. I don't want you getting there." He smiled at her sincerely.

"But I thought the whole gang was in his bad books. The Bakura's, the Ishtar's, the Moto's, everyone!"

"He got over them. Now he can tolerate them guys. After all, when Yami, Malik and Adonah (as he prefers to be called) got their own bodies, he began to accept a bit of that "hocus-pocus-nonsense!" Especially when Marik sent Malik for counseling... Using his rod!"

"That sounded disgusting but true... Anyway, shall we get on with the art?" She grinned at him, back to her normal, happy-go-lucky self!

"Oh, yes we shall!"

* * *

Kaiba sat in his office, thinking of the argument._ 'How did she hear what I was thinking? I'm sure I only thought of it! Even so, I never should have thought it in the first place; she's just a little mongrel who finally decided to bark instead of whine.'_

He proceeded to read through every detail of the contract before him; it was a very important one which would combine Kaiba Corp. with another top-end industry: Industrial Illusions.

* * *

"Oh Mokuba! It's beautiful." She eyed the portrait in awe as her young friend blushed. The painting was one of Mokuba's new challenges. He would paint Serenity in all her beautiful glory. The picture he had in his head was of Serenity standing in a long, flowing white dress. She was standing before the balcony as white light flowed through it. The walls of the room would be in blue tones and Serenity's head would be facing the floor.

Currently, Serenity was staring at the background which was hanging around the line drawing of herself. "You're amazing Mokie!" She pounced on the boy, giving him an enormous hug.

"Ha ha! Ok, ok, I think we should get onto working with pastels now, don't you think?"

"Yeah!" She enthusiastically replied.

* * *

**Bambi: HI GUYS! It's our B-DAY! Now I'm finally seventeen... Wow... Anyway, I decided to pick this story up again; finally! REVIEW PLEASE (call me a review whore all you want; I LOVE 'EM! And it's my birthday...)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

"Hey 'Ren? Pass me those rags."

She threw him a stained piece of fabric from her side, saying, "You're making a real mess there... Are you sure you're not making me look like a big smudge?"

"I'd never do that!" He blushed ferociously and held up the finished sketch. The charcoal covered canvas held the blushing brunette's face in a small, shy smile. "How is it? I don't thin-"

**"Again** Mokuba! It looks absolutely amazing! I love you, ya little rascal." She brought him into a hug as he placed the canvas against the wall he had been leaning against. His ever-visible blush darkened (if it was even possible!).

"Now, let me have a go at drawing you!" She said excitedly, as a canvas found it's way to the easel with her help. Serenity then grabbed a stick of charcoal and commanded Mokuba to sit with his head resting on his hand as he crossed his legs and lay his elbow on his knee. "I hope I can be as good as you!"

"Of course you will; I wouldn't have asked you to come if you weren't really good at this stuff!" Mokuba replied.

Serenity smiled sweetly at him and started her sketch.

* * *

_'I better go check on the little tyke and his pet.' _Kaiba rose from his large leather seat and closed his laptop, making his way to the mahogany door.

He closed it behind him, locked it and made his way through the many corridors to the art room.

Just as he was about to open the door, he heard the two talking. Deciding to be a little nosy, he opened the door just a crack. The white walls blinded him as he focused on the sight before him: Mokuba in a rather childish pose, grinning at what he guessed to be Serenity on the other side of the room. He pressed his ear close to the door and listened.

"Serenity?"

"Yes Mokuba?"

"Have you ever thought about a relationship?"

"Yeah sometimes... When I was your age- actually no, I was younger than you! Anyway, I used to daydream about being with movie stars and singers. And then I realized that would **never** happen."

"It could happen any day! You could meet a dapper gentleman and he would instantly fall for you! After all, vous êtes trés, trés belle!"

Serenity giggled and stammered out, "Eh bien, vous êtes trés, trés beau!"

He heard them both giggle and sneered in his mind, _'My brother and the mutt's sister? This is unbelievable!' _He was just about to storm in and throw the poor girl out when Mokuba said something that changed his mind...

"Serenity? Do you like Seto? Like, as in, like-like? As in... A crush?"

Seto felt enraged! How dare his own brother ask that kind of question!? But then again, this would be a very good way to embarrass the Wheelerette! He could just imagine how pissed off Wheeler would be when he hears how smitten his very own sister is of him! _'Say yes! Say yes!'_ He found himself thinking. He felt disgusted for wanting her to, but it was just such a good scheme, he couldn't help himself!

"What would you do if I said yes?"

Seto felt the anticipation rising in his throat.

"I'd probably force you tell him." He could hear the famous Kaiba smirk in his voice as he continued, "Love never grows if it's not known."

"Then no, I don't like him. In fact, je déteste lui."

"Oh come on Serenity, it's so obvious that you do! The way you just said, "then no!" I know you do, so don't deny it!"

"I don't Mokuba! Stop being stupid!"

Seto opened the door a crack to take a look at the two. They were sat cross-legged, in front of the door. Serenity's face was scarlet and as she tried to hide her face, the Kaiba's heard her whisper, "Ok, maybe I do."

The brothers simultaneously felt their eyes widen both in the same emotion: delight.

_'Oh, yes! I knew it! If big brother has someone like Serenity, he's sure to become the good guy I always see in him! Not to mention, they look so cute together!' _Mokuba thought as he smiled angelically.

_'Just as I suspected, the stupid mutt has a crush on me! She has no idea what she's getting herself into... This is going to be fun...' _Seto pondered simultaneously, turning away from the door, hearing more than enough.

Inside the room however, Serenity was not done talking. "I may like him, but that doesn't mean as an ideal partner!"

Mokuba furrowed his eyebrows in confusion (women are wierd...). "I don't get it."

"I mean, like, how you're going out with Rebecca, but you still like Hyuna from 4minute." She replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"Ooooh!" He suddenly blushed when he heard her last line. Serenity giggled as he tried to make her stop teasing him about his favourite vocalist!

**_'I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a,_**

**_I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman!_**

**_I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a,_**

**_I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman!_**

**_I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a,_**

**_I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman!_**

**_Alagamun-lan, weh, mikuneya, hana, gon,_**  
**_Alagamun-lan, weh, sikuneya, hana, gon,_**  
**_Alagamun-lan, pali, pali, wasa, nelly, neh,_**  
**_Alagamun-lan, nali, nali, nasa, pali, hee,_**  
**_Ichiba, varaniya, nori, moli, holy, daddy, chunga, ri,_**  
**_Varriya, get feeling, feeling good, brutake,_**  
**_Varriya, gachu, gunya, sorinage, sorinage,_**  
**_Varriya, damn girl, I'mma party maf-_**

"Hello?" Serenity answered her phone as soon as she realized that the song "Gentleman" was blasting from her speaker.

_"'Ren!? Where the heck are ya, sis? Ya been at Kaiba's fer hours now! Is that asshole boderin' ya? 'CUS IF HE IS, I'MMA COME OVER DER 'N' BEAT DA SHIT OUTTA HIM!"_

"Joey! Oh, hi! I'm sorry, me and Mokuba got really caught up and we didn't realize the time. And no, he hasn't been bothering me. I haven't seen Kaiba all day."

A pause went through the line...

_"So I can't kick Kaiba butt-butt?"_ Serenity could almost see the puppy eyes filled with tears as he used his "I'm-a-pathetic-and-helpless-little-creature-pleas e-help-me" voice.

"I'm sorry Joey; you have no reason to!"

_"Not eben if he'sh a big, fat, ugwy butt-butt hole?"_

She cringed at how cute he sounded as Mokuba sniggered; she **really** needed to learn how to turn her call volume down! "No, not eben if he **ish **a big, fat, butt-butt hole!"

_"Ok..."_ Joey chuckled and continued,_ "Can you come home now? I'm kinda hungry an' Mai's out wid Vivian to one of der catwalks. Plus, I ain't got no more money for pizza!"_

Serenity looked over to Mokuba who nodded. "Ok, I'm on my way. Mokuba's coming with me so you don't have to worry!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mokuba's eyes widen and his jaw hit the floor.

_"'K, bye sis!"_

"Bye Joe." She hit the "end call" button and rose up to grab her jacket on the floor. She shook crumbs of charcoal off her denim shorts and t-shirt as Mokuba went to grab his own jacket from his bedroom. Serenity left the room as well, after making sure paints were closed, charcoals were in their box and canvases were in their respected corners (used and unused).

As she began her walk from the art room to the front door, she thought about how she told Mokuba about her crush. It really was quite embarrassing to have a crush on someone like Kaiba! She knew that his fanclub would either pull her apart or embrace her if they ever found out somehow. Thank god she wasn't in high school anymore!

As she was strolling towards the foyer, a deep voice called out, "Finally leaving?"

She turned around and tried to glare at Kaiba but only managed to furrow her eyebrows at him. "Yes. I'm leaving and I'm glad to finally be away from you. This place just stinks of **you."**

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am. Everything in this mansion screa-"**  
**

"I wasn't talking about the house." He smirked and strolled closer to Serenity, pushing her up against the large door. His hands were placed firmly on either side of her head as she stared at him in fear. "I was talking about myself." He whispered as his lips wandered across her small ear, across her soft jawline and across her red cheeks... To her sweet, pink lips.

It was a strange ordeal for Serenity. The way his lips felt against hers, the way she heard him moan as her slender fingers roamed into his hair, pulling him closer, the way he smelt of caramel but tasted of cigarettes and coffee.

It was all so good...

Kaiba felt a small twitch down below. _'Stupid hormones.' _He thought as he pulled away from her. "I was right; you do love me."

Serenity stood there in shock. How did he find out!?

* * *

**Mazi: SO SORRY IT'S SO LATE! My Baka cousin deleted it by mistake!**

**Bambi: SSSOOORRRYYY! ! ! I was just trying to clean up the Doc Manager!**

**Mazi: But it's here now! So, how'd ya love it? Huh? Huh? How'd ya love it?**

**Bambi: We got inspiration for the ending from the lovely PinkStarz and Setine, who sadly, aren't with us anymore... **

**Mazi: They always used lovely references to Kaiba's hormones... XD I miss them... Now, read and review and tell us what you think! K?**

**Bambi: EVEN GUESTS! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT! JUST GIVE US THE TRUTH! !**

**Mazi: 0-o Oh, here's the translations:**

**Vous êtes trés, trés belle! = You are very, very beautiful!**

**Eh bien, vous êtes trés, trés beau! = Well, you're very, very handsome!**

**Je déteste lui. = I hate him.**


End file.
